


Escape

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: John tries to make Helen stay.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt sort of called to me in an angsty way, and yeah... I'm sorry I never write happy Magnitt.
> 
> Prompt: You know this, you know this to be true.

“I love you, Helen. My soul cries out for you. I need you.”

She shook her head, stepping out of his embrace. “No, John, you don’t love me. Once, maybe, but not anymore. No, don’t,” she murmured, holding her hands up to keep him back. “You know this. You know this to be true.”

His face went slack. “You’re serious.” She nodded. “But… No! You love me too.”

Exhaustion swept across her features. “I did. Once. Not any more. Please, leave me alone.” John tried to grab her, to make her stay, but she was quicker.

She’d finally escaped him.


End file.
